Peridot IA
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Un chico queda a cargo de algo muy importante: una chica. Pero es más, mucho más que eso. Y Mientras luchan por no separarse, el entiende que hay más de una persona que la busca, y que harán lo que sea por obtenerla. Stevidot.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, esto es algo que no estaba en mis planes. Sé que no es un algo nuevo, pero había olvidado que es un tema que me apasiona desde hace muchísimo tiempo.**

 **Gracias a quien este por aquí. Más datos al final y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **01000001 01001101 01001111 01010010**_

...

\- Steven. –

...

\- Steven, levántate. –

...

\- Steeeveeen... -

...

-¡Steven! –

-¡Ush! ¡Pero que perezoso niño! –

...

Mientras la mañana se presta para un día perfecto en un pequeño pueblo montañés, en la habitación de un joven de 16 años se encendía de pronto y de manera autónoma, el sistema estéreo de doble bocina que se apostaba en una repisa encima de una impresionante pantalla de PC.

En aquel cuarto tan esbozado de carteles de series, posters de grupos de metal, un banderín de "Las Geodas" (equipo de béisbol local) y ropa tirada, nadie notaba que el numeral del volumen del reproductor se escaló de pronto del 05 al 50 mientras sonaba en algún lado una risa traviesa.

El track igual cambió hasta llegar, al parecer, a un número deseado.

 _Track 03. Mudvayne: Not Falling._

-Stevencitoooo... despierta cariño... -

Afuera, el canto de las aves y el viento fresco de las montañas invitaba a no levantarse, invitación que el joven Steven tomaba con ambas manos; abrazando una almohada.

Y mientras la conciencia del joven se iba sumergiendo en la oscuridad del sueño profundo que da el descanso desaforado, la canción en el estéreo dio inicio cimbrando todo con el potente sonido de tambores que, acompañados de estridentes guitarras eléctricas, explotaron en una estrambótica bomba sónica.

El cuarto retumbó, afuera aves volaron espantadas, los cristales se estremecieron.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Fue el grito del pelinegro que pegó más de un brinco rebotando graciosamente hasta que se despeñó de la cama.

\- ¡Bájale! ¡Bájale! ¡Apaga eso! ¡APAGALO! - Y de súbito la música bajó dejando un silencio sórdido acompañado de carcajadas sonoras.

Steven sabía bien a quién pertenecía esa risa. Estaba furico y con los tímpanos con un agudo zumbido.

\- ¡Qué diablos te pasa, loca! - Dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad mientras sacudía la cabeza entre atolondrado y amodorrado, caminó directamente hacía su PC.

Su PC en realidad no era más que una pantalla de 60", con cables que salían detrás en tubos gruesos cubiertos de una especie de hule-espuma negra que se metían en dos agujeros en la pared, un teclado iluminado y un mouse.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Casi llegas al techo. -

\- ¡Eres una imbécil! ¡Pudiste haberme matado de un infarto! -

-Tu ritmo cardiaco se recuperará, no exageres; estas algo obeso, pero no es para tanto. A ver dime- Y dijo haciendo la voz más gruesa y suave. - _En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?_ -

-Mira Peridot, si vuelves a hacer esto, ¡te juro que te cambio por un despertador de baterías! -

Entonces en la pantalla se manifestó una jovencita de lentes redondos, cabello rubio en un extraño peinado, una camiseta verde con negro y de una piel curiosamente color aceituna claro.

\- ¿Hacer que ingrato? ¿Despertarte para que no te expulsen de la escuela? - Luego agregó con una voz con acento ruso.

 _"No hay un hola parra una vieja amiga que viene a desperrtarrte todas las mañanas"_

-A ti no te sale. - Replico el chico tallándose la cabeza.

-Y tú vas a ir a la escuela militarizada si no te apuras. - Agrego la chica de la pantalla para señalar un reloj digital que apareció al momento.

\- ¡20 para las ocho! ¡Madre mía! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?!-

La chica lo miró con fastidio, pero Steven no le prestó atención; se puso un pantalón, unos tenis de esos que no necesitan abrocharse y salió disparado del cuarto tomando una mochila al paso.

-Sin bañarse y sin desayunar otra vez. – La chica en la pantalla sacudió la cabeza. - Mañana le pongo a Slipknot.- Y desapareció en un fade out.

Steven corría por la acera, su mochila brincaba junto con él mientras daba la vuelta en una esquina. A lo lejos, las montañas inamovibles se erguían enmarcando el horizonte con sus picos nevados, Steven sintió frío; había olvidado su suéter.

-En tu mochila hay una bufanda. - Dijo una voz en su oído. Steven se llevó la mano inconscientemente a su único arete; una pequeña esfera azul en su oreja derecha.

-Wow, gracias Peri, piensas en todo. -

-No sé si tomar eso como un halago. -

-Ya, disculpa por decir que te cambiaría por un reloj de cuerda. -

-Ahora de cuerda. El día que yo no esté, no vas a poder ni conseguir calzones limpios. -

-Peridot, lo que ocurrió ese día...-

-¡Calla espécimen adolescente! Ni a un ser como yo le gusta escuchar esas asquerosidades. -

\- Ja, ja, ja. Ya pues. Y te he dicho que para mí eres más que una IA, Peri.-

-No, no soy tu hermana. - dijo replicante. - Tu madre me hizo en un laboratorio.

\- Y a mí también ja, ja, ja.-

-¡Ugh! Y con mi base de datos tan explícita, puedo imaginarme todo lo que paso...-

-Okaaay, eso no me interesa. -

\- ¿Sabes?, con la estructura física de tu madre lo más probable es que haya sido en estas posiciones: Doggy Sty...-

-¡Cállate Carajo! ¡No quiero saber eso! -

-Ja, ja, ja ¿quién ríe ahora cretino? -

-Chistosa... Ya verás cuan¡Noo! ¡El camión! – Gritó el chico mientras, a lo lejos, el camión escolar se alejaba irremediablemente.

-Te lo dije...-

Steven detuvo su carrera y cambio su semblante.

-Peridot, ¿Cuál es la forma más rápida de llegar a la escuela? -

-Con la mochila cohete de tu padre. -

-Peridot que es serio. -

-Y es en serio, si no la hubieras usado para querer atrapar a un gato, destruyendo en el proceso la fuente del vecino la pudiéramos usar para llegar a la escuela.-

Steven sacó con prisa su celular del pantalón, lo desbloqueó con un veloz 3234, y habló a la pantalla.

-Peri, si no llego hoy a la escuela me pueden mandar a la militarizada especial. Allí no dejan tener absolutamente nada de tecnología. -

En un mundo virtual, dentro de una especie de esfera negra con líneas verdes y azules que entramaban cuadrados y rectángulos, una pequeña joven de gafas, camiseta verde con negro, pantalón mezclilla y zapatos tenis, hizo una mueca.

 _-ESO NO- Se dijo, mientras una serie de pantallas se manifestaron flotando frente a ella._

-¿Peridot?-

La pantalla del móvil se fue a negro y apareció la joven, Steven la vio increíblemente seria.

-Bien pequeño demonio, esto es lo que hay que hacer, sigue mis instrucciones y llegaremos a esa tonta escuela antes de que el pesado del conserje cierre la puerta, ¿estamos?

-Dale.-

"Corre derecho y cruza la calle."

Bien; Steven se metió el celular al bolsillo y se lanzó a todo lo que daban sus piernas sobre la acera, su mochila comenzó a brincar en su espalda.

"Llegando allí inmediatamente toma a la izquierda"

Steven asintió y apenas cruzó la calle, giró.

"Llegando al final de la acera detente y cruza cuando el verde se ponga _sin correr_."

Pero...

-¡Sin correr dije!-

-Está bien, gruñona. Solo porque esto se pone emocionante. -

Steven llegó a la esquina, notó que había algo de tránsito en las calles; esperó el verde y cruzó caminando.

-Bien ya estoy aquí, Peri. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me subo de contrabando al camión de entregas? - Dijo viendo un Fedex estacionado.

-Err...no-

-Vaya...entonces...-El chico volteó a ver a todos lados. - ¡Ya se! Allí viene el camión de la basura, me subo con ellos y les pido que...-

-Nou-

Steven volvió a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo.

-¡¿Entonces que raios hago?! El tiempo se acaba y yo no quiero...-

-3... 2... 1, levanta la mano.-

\- ¿Qué? -

-Que levantes la mano ¡ahora! -

Steven obedeció como haciendo el saludo nazi y de pronto un taxi se detuvo.

El chico vio el vehículo por dos segundos.

\- ¿Esta es tu gran idea? No tengo para pagar un taxi de aquí a la escuela, es un dineral. -

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una aventura por la ciudad donde uso mis habilidades para ver a través de las cámaras del pueblo, cuando puedes simplemente tomar un taxi? -

-No...tengo...el dinero...-

\- Solo sube. - Insistió la IA.

-Amigo, ¿vas a querer el servicio o no?- Fue entonces que Steven vio al taxista. Un tipo con una ligera barba y gorra roja que le veía confundido.

-Yo..no tengo el dinero.-

-Mi amigo. - Dijo el taxista con un acento raro. –El servicio me aparece pagado. De hecho, me dieron tu ubicación para encontrarte aquí; pero si no te quieres subir, mejor para mí. – Y procedió a retirarse.

\- ¿Que? ¡No, no! ¡Espere!, ja, ja, ya me acordé, si lo pedí, je, je, si me subo. –

El chico abrió la puerta y se acomodó en la parte trasera de aquel viejo taxi. Iba a guardar su celular en la mochila, cuando se detuvo, lo miró.

-¿Peri?-

Pero no pasó nada.

-Peridot no te sordees.-

Al no obtener respuesta lo desbloqueó manualmente y apareció en fade in aquella chica color aceituna y de cabello rubio; escondida detrás de unas innecesarias gafas. Sonreía.

-Steven-dijo la voz en su arete mientras la imagen se manifestaba en el celular. - ¿Algo que decir? -

\- ¿Cómo pagaste el taxi? - Preguntó el chico.

\- Se dice "Gracias" cerdo malagradecido. Y je, je, no querrás saber el método de pago. -

-Si usaste la tarjeta de crédito de casa, tendrás problemas. —

-Detalles, detalles. Lo importante es que llegarás a tiempo. –

El chico suspiro. Su madre le reprendería duramente, "La tarjeta es para emergencias" y de sobra sabía que su flojera no era una emergencia.

-Bueno, por lo menos no perderé el día peri, gracias. - Le dijo al cel.

-Ejem- interrumpió el taxista. –No quiero contradecirte ni a ti ni a tu novia, pero, no es seguro que lleguemos a la escuela antes de las 8. Hay bastante tránsito a esta hora. -

Steven sonrió. –No es mi novia. -

-Si lo soy, nos vamos a casar cumpliendo 18 señor taxista. - Sonó en el altavoz del celular.

El chofer lanzó una carcajada. -Un futuro planeado, excelente. -

-En realidad no, mire ella es...-

-El amor de su vida. - fue interrumpido. - Viera usted como me toca, sus dedos son mágicos cuando los posa en mí, me toca como si fuera un teclado. -

-Te quieres callar. -

-Joven, no es por nada, pero no le grite a la señorita. -

-Pero si... ¡ush!..- Steven guardo el celular y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín.

-Es raro- comentó el taxista de pronto. - Llevo tres semáforos en verde y vamos por el cuarto. Tienes muy buena suerte muchachito, de seguir así, sin duda estarás salvando el día. -

Ante esto Steven sacó de nuevo el celular lo pegó a sus labios y dijo en susurro.

-Peri, ¿Estas alterando los semáforos? - Y volteó a ver la pantalla. Allí se encontró con la chica mirándose las uñas de la mano derecha y tallándolas en su ropa solo para volverlas a ver.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. -

Steven volvió a susurrar al cel.

-Peridot, sabes que es peligroso, te pueden detectar. -

-Al volver a ver a la pantalla ya no encontró a una joven engreída, si no a una chica que le miraba con cierto temor.

-Pero si no lo hago, no llegas...y entonces te vas.

Y si te vas, yo me muero, es decir, tu sabes, me apagan. -

Steven nunca comprendió, nunca alcanzó a comprender, como es que su madre la había diseñado, como había logrado que su comportamiento fuera tan...real. Tan humano, aun siendo simplemente, inteligencia artificial.

Suspiró.

-Está bien, pero te sales de la red apenas lleguemos, ¿ok? -

Ella le sonrió y asintió a ojos cerrados. El acarició el rostro de la pantalla y ella levantó la mejilla.

Steven estuvo a punto de preguntar si sentía la caricia.

-La siento. - Dijo una voz suave, ella le sonreía con ternura. –Si la siento, Steven. Esto es touch de alta gama, hipersensible.-Y señalo todo el recuadro que la contenía.

-Por eso se llama "touch"- y sonrió traviesamente.

El chico también sonrió e hizo a acariciar con más fuerza la mejilla de su ciber-compañera.

-Ja, ja, no tan fuerte, loco.-

-Ya llegamos tórtolos. - Dijo el taxista mientras frenaba de golpe. Había visto al chico mirar estúpidamente su celular, y no pudo evitar hacerle la maldad.

En el frenado súbito Steven paso su dedo por toda la pantalla cruzando todo el cuerpo de la chica virtual; entonces de súbito en el altavoz, sonó un potente y agudo gemido.

Steven se pasmó, volteó a ver al taxista quien lo miraba con desagrado. Las orejas se le calentaron de la vergüenza y el color se le subió.

No le quedo de otra más que bajar la mirada y salir a toda prisa sin verle más.

-G-gracias por el servicio. -

-De...nada. -

-¡Va a estar invitado a nuestra boda!- Sonó en el altavoz.

El tipo inmediatamente recobro la sonrisa. –Gracias señorita. - Dijo para luego voltear a ver a Steven de manera sombría y proceder a retirarse.

Steven volteó a ver el celular enfurecido.

-Es tu culpa por tocar de más. - Le dijo mirando a un lado disimuladamente.

-Si vuelves a hacer algo así, te juro que le arranco la bocina al celular. -

-Ya hombre, ya paso. Por cierto, están cerrando la reja. - Dijo mientras señalaba detrás de él.

-No, demonios. - Guardó el cel en su bolsillo y corrió hasta cruzar a penas a tiempo, la pesada reja del Instituto.

 _ **01000011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101110 01110101 01100001 01110010 01100001**_

* * *

 **Hola a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no actualizar nada. Mis cercanos saben que no es falta de trama, si no de mi falta de poder para plasmarlas como deseo.**

 **Ante tal circunstancia pensé incluso retirarme por un tiempo, hasta que ayer escribí unas 250 palabras de esto que leyeron, y decidí hacerlo un capitulo. A mi, me encanta. El viernes a medio día se deberá subir el capítulo dos.**

 **Sin más me despido diciéndoles que espero se hayan reído con esto.**

 **Saludos.**

 ** _Lobo Hibiky_**


	2. El Adolescente solo

**Seguimos.**

 **Como dato importante he de dar previo el siguiente glosario, ya que se utilizan y se utilizarán con frecuencia los siguientes términos:**

 _ **Fade In: Cuando una pantalla pasa de Negro a Imagen.**_

 _ **Fade Out: Cuando una pantalla pasa de Imagen a Negro.**_

 _ **Medium Shot: Toma en pantalla de medio cuerpo (es la que mas usa peridot en el celular)**_

 _ **Full Shot: Toma de cuerpo entero. (La usa más en la pantalla del cuarto)**_

 _ **Extreme Close Up: Toma a una parte del cuerpo (Ojo, mano, pie. La usa para expresiones específicas.)**_

 _ **American Shot: Toma de las rodillas para arriba (usada mucho en las películas Western)**_

 _ **Chiveo: Modismo mexicano para alguien que se apena mucho tipo infantilmente.**_

 **Sin más, aquí queda.**

* * *

 _ **01101000 01101001 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100001**_

…

El día escolar transcurrió sin más que un mensaje de Rose Cuarzo, su madre, diciéndole que el dinero del taxi saldría de su regalo de navidad. Steven sabía que le había salido bastante barato, su madre podría ser bastante estricta cuando se lo proponía; mucho más ahora que se encontraba lejos.

Con un trabajo importante en el gobierno desde hace un poco más de un año, Steven veía cada vez menos a su madre. La última vez hacía quizá 4 meses, cuando por fin le dio acceso total a Peridot, entregándole el arete, el celular y dejándole la PC entre otros artefactos.

El chico realmente desconocía porque su madre había realizado dicha acción ya que siempre lo había mantenido con cierta distancia de la pequeña verde y todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus controles.

Verdad era que Steven conocía a Peridot desde que tenía memoria, pero apenas hacia 4 meses que se había involucrado de lleno en todo lo que su "hermana" abarcaba.

" _-Mami, ¿Quién esa Peridot con la que hablas? – Pregunto un regordete pequeño de 5 años a una dama bastante alta y delgada. Ella le miró y sonrió, lo cargó en brazos y lo acercó a un pequeño monitor donde una niña pequeña, rubia y de lentes, le miraba intrigada._

 _-Es tu hermanita, Steven. Algún día cuidarás de ella…_

… _y ella cuidara de ti. -"_

El timbre sonó anunciando el final del día. Todos en el salón se levantaron y fue una cacofonía de sonidos y chirridos provocados por sillas arrastradas sin cuidado.

Steven se encontraba algo amodorrado recogiendo sus útiles. Tenía que aceptar que la pereza era su pecado capital.

-Joven Cuarzo, ¿podría quedarse un momento por favor? –

El chico volteó a ver al profesor que lo miraba detrás de un escritorio rojo caoba.

Que lo abordara al final de las clases no le extrañaba para nada, Steven ya sabía a donde iba todo. Simplemente se acercó, tomó una silla y se sentó quedando de frente.

-Dígame, profesor Doug. –

El hombre quitó algunos papeles y los guardo en su maletín de cuero negro con más lentitud de la que el chico hubiese deseado, lo bajó al suelo una vez cerrado, y por fin le miró.

-Steven, es la tercera vez en esta semana que llegas apenas a la hora. Van dos veces que me pides permiso para entrar. Este comportamiento es…pues…un problema.-

-Si, lo siento profesor, he tenido algunos detalles para levantarme. -

\- Podría saber, ¿Qué tipo de problemas? – Steven notó en el hombre una expresión extraña, podría ser preocupación, pero siempre había algo en él que le provocaba escalofríos.

-Nada importante ¿sabe?, es solo que me desvelo en las redes sociales, ja, ja, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar. –

-Mira Steven, te voy a decir esto por qué, como muchos otros, me preocupo por ti ¿bien?.- El hombre se acomodó su saco gris. –Sé que vives solo. Que tu mamá vive en otra ciudad por su trabajo y que tu padre te visita 3 veces a la semana para ver que todo esté bien. Pero este tipo de comportamiento indica que no estás bien. -

-Profe, solo han sido unos retrasos. Yo…-

-Es verdad, pero estos empezaron en cuanto tu madre comenzó su trabajo fuera de la ciudad, te conozco de hace varios años. Eres joven y necesitas aún un guía. -

Steven frunció levemente el ceño - Le prometo que no volverá a pasar. – E hizo a levantarse.

-Eso espero Sr. Cuarzo, porque si esto sigue de la misma forma tendré que reportarlo y su caso es sonado: un menor viviendo solo. –

-No veo que hagan nada por los niños de la calle; muchos están solos. –

El profesor le miró encorvando las cejas. –Eso quiere ser Sr. Cuarzo, ¿un niño de la calle? –

Steven frunció la boca levemente.

-No volverá a pasar, se lo aseguro. – Y dando media vuelta, abandono el aula.

 _ **01100100 01100101 01110011 01110000 01110101 01100101 01110011**_

Steven caminaba a prisa rumbo a la salida del Instituto. Atravesaba el largo pasillo de paredes color crema y techo azul celeste esquivando a otros alumnos que seguramente habían sido reprendidos de alguna manera.

-Como lo detesto. - Pensaba agitando la cabeza cada vez más molesto.

El profesor Doug hacia algunos meses había sugerido en la sociedad de padres, levantar firmas para que su caso, el del adolescente solo, fuera atendido por las autoridades correspondientes insistiendo que era una irresponsabilidad. Y aunque gracias a la intervención de su madre (una llamada bastó) no había procedido, el tema quedó en el aire esperando la oportunidad de dar el remate. Esperaban del joven un error. Y lo que más le molestaba era haberse dejado atrapar tan fácilmente.

-Maldita pereza. – Pensó.

\- ¿Estas molesto? - Sonó una voz en su arete.

-Odio a ese sujeto. -

-Podemos matarlo. –

-Peridooot… ya sabes lo que opina mamá cuando haces esas bromas. – Dijo el chico con seriedad.

\- ¡De amor! Matarlo de amor, no me dejaste acabar. - Respondió Peridot de inmediato. - Mañana le traemos una manzana y un poema y llegamos media hora antes para apapacharlo. –

\- ¿Sabes? Prefiero matarlo que hacer eso…- Dijo Steven con desagrado.

-Pues le ponemos batracotoxina a la manzana y listo ja, ja, ja. –

-Y ¿De dónde sacamos una rana del Amazonas? -

\- De Ebay ¿Hago el pedido? –

\- ¿Ya vez porque luego te llamo Skynet? –

\- ¡Hey, John Connor! Insultas mis memorias, literalmente. – Dijo en tono molesto Peridot.

A punto estaba de salir del edificio cuando una voz le llamó de pronto.

-¡Steven! Amigo, como has estado. –

El chico reconoció de inmediato la voz de aquel sujeto: Lars Barriga.

Lars era un apenas un amigo. Siendo niños habían jugado bastante, pero una vez crecieron Lars se volvió insoportable y la diferencia de caracteres los alejó. Eso sin contar los cambios que él mismo había sufrido a partir de que su madre lo había dejado viviendo prácticamente solo.

-Hola Lars. ¿Castigado otra vez? – Preguntó Steven mientras ambos se acercaban a la reja de salida.

-Sí, más o menos, me reñía la Directora por una estúpida guerra de comida. –

-Estuve en el comedor y no hubo ninguna guerra de comida. –

-Fue en el salón je, je, llovieron papitas, chetos, palomitas; pero todo se complicó cuando se involucraron huesos de pollo. Un herido, ya sabes. Pero bueno, ¿tú cómo estás?

\- Sobrevivo. El profesor Doug volvió a citarme para lo mismo. –

-Ya te dije. – Dijo Lars sonriendo. – Tarde o temprano van a meter sus manos, así que antes de que pase deberías aprovechar para hacer una mega fiesta que rompa records. – Dijo extendiendo los brazos.

\- ¿Y terminar como en Proyecto X? No gracias, Lars. –

-¿Proyecto X? – Dijo la voz en el arete.

-Bien, pero si cambias de parecer, te ayudo a repartir volantes. –

\- Eso no sucederá, Lars. – Reitero el pelinegro.

\- Ja, ja, ya caerás. Y bueno, ¿Sigues en esas eternas charlas con tus amigas en línea? –

\- Aah, si, son geniales ja, ja. – Respondió riendo de una manera bastante falsa.

Peridot, dentro de su esfera virtual, frunció la boca con algo de tristeza.

Steven era de pocos amigos, y los pocos que tenía notaron de inmediato que el chico había cambiado. De eso hacía poco menos de medio año cuando se le comenzó a ver hablando solo, luego se supo que era un manos libres donde el participaba en diversos chats y citas virtuales; que era la moda en Europa.

Eso fue lo que él les dijo.

-Así que eso terminé siendo, ingrato. Chats con chicas de Europa. – Le había reclamado en su momento Peridot quien, en más de una ocasión, le había manifestado sus deseos de participar en las charlas con sus conocidos.

-Por cierto, debes dejar de andar pensando en chicas al otro lado del mundo y centrarte en las que tienes aquí Steven. – Menciono Lars algo maliciosamente. Ambos habían llegado a la parada.

-A que te refieres.-

Me refiero – Dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos. – A que me enteré que le gustas a la morenita del salón 1B.-

\- ¿Qué le gustó a quién? – Preguntó Steven.

\- ¿Qué le gustas a quién? – Dijo la voz en el arete.

\- La morena, pelo largo, la hija de la doctora de la escuela. –

\- ¿La niña Maheswaran? Tienes que estar bromeando Lars. –

\- La fuente es muy confiable, hermano. Si fuera tú, aprovecharía el bug. – Mencionó el joven mientras arribaba al lugar un camión escolar.

\- La verdad, no lo creo; pero pues, gracias por el dato. Nos vemos mañana. – Finalizó Steven subiéndose al camión con cierta prisa.

 _ **01000011 01100101 01101100 01101111 01110011**_

El camino a casa se dio extrañamente silente. Después de dejar a su amigo en la parada había llamado a Peridot, quien no respondió y Steven había decidido no insistir ya que tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba a su hermana virtual.

A Peridot le molestaba que no lo dejara interactuar con su entorno, y es que, conociéndolo de años, la chica virtual sabía que antes de que ella quedara a cargo de él, Steven salía al cine, iba a deportes (el béisbol le gustaba) y se reunía a jugar videojuegos con sus amigos; pero desde que estaba a cargo de ella, el chico había abandonado casi por completo estas actividades.

Steven sacó su celular y marco el 3432 para desbloquearlo.

-Peridot, ¿Estas allí? –

La pantalla tardo un poco en brillar, para luego lentamente dar la imagen de la pequeña verde.

Cabe mencionar que Peridot aparecía la mayor parte de las veces de medio cuerpo, aunque a veces se mostraba completa, o sentada en un sillón imitando a algún personaje de series o anime. Era muy dada a eso. Por ahora, solo se dejó ver como normalmente lo hacía; la mitad de arriba.

Miraba a un lado con semblante nostálgico.

-Peri, ¿Pasa algo? –

\- ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar hablar con tus amigos? – Dijo ella sin verle.

\- Dotty, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. –

\- No necesitas decirles quien soy, diles que soy un app que hiciste, una inteligencia artificial básica, como la Siri esa. –

-Dott, la Siri esa no es ni de muy lejos lo que tú eres. Tú eres un ser consiente. No eres algo, eres alguien y eso me consta. –

Un rubor verde pistache apareció instantáneamente en las mejillas de la chica en la pantalla.

-Oh…que me chiveas* - Dijo moviéndose de lado a lado para luego continuar. – Ya sé que no soy como ese programa, pero puedes decirles que me programaste para ser más avanzada. –

-Peridot, van anotar cuando mi aplicación les diga un sarcasmo, un chiste de humor negro o una intervención reconociendo el entorno. –

-Me limitare, lo prometo. Y si siento que alguien sospecha, me vuelvo más robótica y ya. –

\- Conozco seres humanos más robóticos que tú. Eso te va a costar mucho. –

-Por favoooor…- Y en la pantalla hubo un close up a la cara de Peridot donde sus ojos llorosos sobre un rostro triste lo abarcaban todo.

\- No puedo Peri, de verdad…- En la pantalla la chica se apareció unas curiosas orejitas de gato que apenas puestas se agacharon con tristeza.

Steven se rio. –Te ves bien linda. –

-¿Entonces?- Hizo varios guiños.

-No puedo, de verdad. Además, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Hablar con Lars? –

La pantalla volvió a médium shot.

-¡Claro que no! Es un idiota y me cae mal. Además no tiene por qué andarte consiguiendo novia cuando ya me tienes a mí. –

\- ¿Disculpa? – Dijo el chico haciendo una mueca. - Hasta donde yo sé, yo no tengo novia. –

\- Es que no te has enterado cariño. – Y la chica en la pantalla sonrió con picardía.

Steven procedió a darle un "poke" en la frente de la chica con el dedo índice, lo que vendría a simular un pequeño coscorrón.

-¡Ouch! ¡Por qué haces eso salvaje! –

-No somos novios, somos hermanos. Ya lo dijo mamá. –

\- Lo que pasa es que la prefieres a ella, la del _Uno B_ , "La señorita viva con sus rosadas mejillas y su corazón latente" – Dijo dramáticamente apareciendo un cementerio gótico tras de ella mientras lo decía.

-Peridot.- Dijo Steven con ojos de fastidio. – Tú no estás muerta como en el Cadáver de la Novia, ya te dije que eres un ser consiente y para mí un ser vivo. Además, a mi…no me gusta esa chica. –

-Pue que bueno fíjate por que no le ha dado sarampión aún y cuando da de grandes es grave y se mueren jóvenes. –

\- ¡Peridot! ¿Espiaste a Connie? -

-¡Ah!, ahora ya tiene nombre. –

-Peri… ¿Qué tanto la espiaste? –

La chica en el cel, cruzada de brazos miraba de un lado para otro. Entonces apareció una especie de agenda y comenzó a revisarla.

-Bien, según mi agenda solo le revise su historial médico…y sus redes sociales…-

Steven se llevó una mano a la cara para luego voltear a ver a su celular.

-Peridot, no puedes hacer eso. –

-Lo sé, yo solo… -

-Olvida a Connie, es la segunda vez que lo haces en el día. Te pueden detectar. –

La chica en la pantalla se pasmó al ver la seriedad de pronto en el rostro de su hermano.

-Sabes que puedes usar internet, pero no hackear sistemas ni datos. –

-Yo, lo siento. – Y la pantalla paso a full shot dando la imagen de la chica sentándose tristemente en un sillón.

\- Si lo vuelves hacer sin mi consentimiento: tendré que decirle a mamá. -

La imagen en el celular cambió nuevamente a médium shot con una Peridot colocando su mano en la pantalla mientras decía desconsoladamente:

-¡No! ¡Espera!, eso no por favor…ella…ella se va a enojar conmigo…- Bajó la mirada y se oyeron sollozos en el arete de Steven. –Y me puede apagar. –

Steven vio la pantalla con culpabilidad. No dejaba de sorprenderse de las capacidades de su hermana virtual para sentir.

-No lo estoy haciendo Peri, pero entiéndeme que es por tú bien. Te quiero mucho mi linda y no quiero que te vayas a ningún lado. – Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro en la pantalla, y la imagen se fue en un fade out.

" _Steven, quiero que entiendas que la responsabilidad que te estoy dando es enorme. Estás quedando a cargo de tu hermana en su totalidad. Yo no voy a tener forma de contactarme con ella que no sea a través de ti. No dejes que entre a redes gubernamentales ni que haga lo que deseé en la red, por que la pueden detectar._

 _-¿Quiénes mamá? –_

 _Eso no importa, pero si llegan a saber de su existencia, nos la pueden quitar para hacer con ella cosas terribles._

 _Cuídala hijo, que ella cuidará de ti."_

 _ **01100011 01100001 01110011 01100001**_

Steven llegó a su casa sin mayor complicación. Después de la charla con su hermana ella simplemente se fue a fade out y ya no regreso. Él tampoco la obligo a salir. Era una cuestión de darse su espacio.

El creía firmemente que debía protegerla. Su hermanita era tan delicada como poderosa, él lo sabía, y la cuidaría con todo así se enojara con él.

Apenas entró dejó la mochila en un sillón y se le hizo raro prender la pantalla de la sala manualmente. Generalmente esas cosas se las pedía a Peridot.

" _-Peri, prende la tele plis, en el canal 23.-_

 _-Ne, yo quiero ver HBO, van a pasar la de los Avangers: Gemas del Infinito. – Sonó una voz en la sala._

 _-No, no, luego lloras cuando se muere Jarvis. –_

 _-Es que se amabaaan…-_

 _-Pon las noticias, terca. –_

 _-Bueno, pero luego ves la de Avangers conmigo. –_

 _-Esta bien "Jarvina". –_

 _-De acuerdo "Brujo Escarlata". –"_

El joven fue a la cocina, sacó un par de chuletas y una sartén donde sirvió aceite y puso a freír las carnes haciéndolo de forma mecánica. Se sirvió un poco de ensalada preparada que tenía para acompañar.

Al terminar de comer notó que le había sabido bastante insípido, y es que Peridot siempre le daba recetas y medidas exactas de los condimentos para hacer más sabroso lo que fuera que comiera.

Suspiro.

Se lavó lo dientes y fue a su cuarto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Peri? – Dijo sin poder soportar más el profundo silencio de una casa acostumbrada a la estridente alegría de una chica virtual.

La pantalla de 60" en su cuarto pasó lentamente de negro a mostrar a una chica de piel color verde aceituna. Vestía un camisetón que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas calcetas blancas con rayas verdes. Estaba subida a un sillón amarillo grande donde descansaba en uno de los apoyabrazos con tristeza.

Steven amaba su pantalla ultra HD. Casi podía sentir que ella estaba allí realmente con él.

-Peri, yo…lo siento ¿bien?, no debí decirte que te acusaría con mamá. Ella nunca te apagaría y lo sabes. –

-Una inteligencia artificial que desobedece siempre es desconectada. La historia lo dicta. – Dijo ella sin verle.

-Eso pasa solo en las películas. Tu eres quien eres por tus experiencias a través del tiempo, has ido creciendo como yo y tu ser actual es lo que has aprendido aquí. Con tu familia. – Y ella volteó a verlo.

\- ¿Me quieres? ¿Aunque sea una IA desobediente? -

\- Te amo mi Peri. –El chico se puso de pie y la joven igual. Ella puso sus manos en la pantalla

-Lo de… lo de los semáforos fue porque tenía miedo de que te manden lejos Steven. Y lo de chica del 1B fue por…fue por… -

Entonces él puso sus manos en la pantalla sobre las de ella. Ella levanto la vista y lo vio. Steven dio un beso a la pantalla a la altura de su frente y el rubor apareció más que intenso en ella.

-Bendita pantalla de 60" con touch. Dijo ella sonriendo inmensamente.

-Peridot. – Dijo él. – ¿Quieres venir mañana a un partido de béisbol después de la escuela? Van a ir varios amigos. –

-Pero si siempre estoy contigo Steven, no entiendo a qué te refieres. –

-Que si quieres venir como mi invitada especial. Te presentaré con los chicos como me dijiste en el camión, como una aplicación que yo hice y estoy probando. -

Peridot dio dos pasos atrás y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Lo..¿Lo dices en serio?. –

-Claro, mañana interactuaras con mis amigos. Pero, por favor, modérate ¿sí? –

La chica comenzó a llorar abiertamente.

-Gracias…de verdad gracias… -

Y él acarició en la pantalla, su tibia mejilla. –

 _ **01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101110 01110101 01100001 01110010 11000011 10100001**_

* * *

 **Con esto finalizamos el capítulo. Gracias por su lectura y agradezco los comentarios que dejen.**

 **Nos vemos el lunes.**

 **Lobo -** _ **El Irresponsable**_ **\- Hibiky**


	3. Tan Humana como Tú

**Tardé un poco pero aquí está la continuación de este fic.**

 **Va que va.**

 _ **01010011 01101001 01110010 01110110 01101001 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110011 01100001**_

Para el hermoso pueblo de Mountain City la mañana había llegado hacía poco menos de una hora. La humedad de los frondosos árboles inundaba de un aroma maderoso las casas, que a la vez era tonificado con la esencia de las gruesas hojas de las altas copas.

Mountain City con sus tupidos bosques se lucía con sus amaneceres frescos que invitaban al ajeno, a no levantarse de sus camas.

Steven era muy dado a ello, aunque tenía toda su vida viviendo allí.

Dentro de la habitación donde el chico abrazaba una almohada, sumido en la profundidad del sueño, el aparato estéreo se encendió de pronto marcando en el rotulo de sonido, apenas un 03. Luego, en la pantalla de su PC apareció en Fade In el escenario de una costa de arena clara con agua brillante y celeste que hacía espuma ante un oleaje lento, a lo lejos, palmeras; en las bocinas comenzó a sonar de manera ínfima y subiendo muy gradualmente, los sonidos que acompañan a una playa tranquila.

-Uno, dos…y ahora. -

Entonces, al sonido natural del escenario en la pantalla comenzó a acompañarle una relajante música instrumental; conocida como "Canon – Pechelbel"

-Esperemos 10 segundos y subimos un poco más…un poco más-

La música no llegó en ningún momento a ser fuerte, subió y se mantuvo en un tono agradable que lucía con los sonidos de las olas y las gaviotas.

Steven, ante el lento ascenso de la música, comenzó a moverse en la cama.

-Despiertaaa…despierta dormilón. –

Steven volvió a girar, solo para taparse completamente.

-Steveeen, despierta cariño. – Insistió la voz, pero ante la nula respuesta la chica virtual apareció en pantalla dejando de fondo las olas de la playa. Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Es tan frustrante…me pregunto si así será para todo. – Se dijo.

-Plan "B".-

Entonces sonó el celular de Steven. Éste lo había dejado a un lado del buró y, con su insistente chirrido, interrumpía el cálido ambiente que Peridot había creado.

Steven se volvió de un lado a otro, luego llevó la mano al buró tratando de agarrar a tientas el celular pero sin destaparse. Curiosamente, Peridot encontró la forma de que, con la vibración, el aparato se hiciera de un lado para otro haciendo imposible a Steven tomarlo sin ver. Cabe mencionar que esto le provoco una gracia intensa, aunque hacía lo posible por no reírse o echaría todo a perder.

El celular seguía huyendo de su mano.

-¡AH! ¡Maldita cosa!- Dijo por fin el chico destapándose y agarrando con furia el celular mientras la chica en la pantalla de la PC fingía silbar inocentemente.

Steven contestó el teléfono. -¿Quién?- Dijo secamente.

-Antes que nada voltea a la pantalla.- Dijo una voz conocida en el cel.

-¿Qué?-

-Voltea. -

Steven obedeció con cierta lentitud, para encontrarse el escenario de la playa con una chica de piel verde aceituna que conocía muy bien.

-¿Peri?- Dijo aun con el móvil en la oreja.

-No tienes que hablar por el celular.- Dijo Peridot ocupando las bocinas del cuarto y fue que Steven colgó sin dejar de ver su pantalla.

Peridot se había puesto un traje de sirvienta francesa con todo y su plumero. Cabe mencionar que la susodicha estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo de sonrojo.

-Bue…buen día, Steven….sama…- Y agarrándose el vestido, Peridot hizo una torpe reverencia.

A Steven tuvo un colapso de sensaciones, ante todo le pareció que soñaba. Con anterioridad se había atrevido a insinuarle a Peridot (mientras veían animes donde aparecía ese traje) que esa vestimenta, pues, le "llamaba la atención" y la chica después de un ataque de risa le había llamado "Pervertido" y burlado de él hasta el fastidio.

Y ahora ella estaba vestida de maid francesa…

El chico se acercó un tanto a la pantalla, extendió su mano inconscientemente.

-Ejem.- Dijo Peridot volteando a un lado. – Creo que…va usted muy rápido Steven…sama – Terminar la frase de esa manera le caía como plomo. Se sentía realmente estúpida haciendo todo eso, pero ya había iniciado y ahora se aguantaba.

-Tu…su desayuno ya está listo.- Finalizó señalando la puerta del cuarto de Steven. Y hasta allí fue que el chico reaccionó.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que el desayuno?-

Peridot comenzó a silbar mirando hacía un lado mientras el chico la miraba consternado. Entonces Steven salió de su cuarto, cruzó un pasillo , torció a la izquierda y llegó a la sala donde ya le esperaba Peridot en la pantalla de la sala. La música y las olas con gaviotas seguían sonando en el aire.

-Su desayuno le espera.- Dijo la chica señalando la mesa de centro que estaba en la sala donde veían películas. Steven se asomó y en efecto, había un plato de unicel tapado, dentro de una bolsa.

-Peridot, ¿Cómo llegó esta comida aquí? -

-Antes de que te sulfures, la pedí ayer al restaurante de la señora Barbs, hice un pedido especial para que lo entregaran temprano y como somos clientes frecuentes, no tuvo problemas en enviarlo. Yo le abrí la puerta previos mensajes de whatsapp de que estabas en el baño. La pague con la tarjeta de alimentos.-

Steven quiso protestar algo, pero en realidad conocía bien a la señora Barbs; muy amiga de su padre y le pedían comida d veces a la semana. Decidió relajarse, soltó un suspiro y por fin sonrió.

-Pues…wow, gracias.- Peridot le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero antes de comer, jovencito, deberías bañarte. Ayer no lo hiciste. – Le reprendió para después comenzar a hacer como que limpiaba una habitación que apareció en la pantalla con el plumero.

-Tienes razón, y de verdad Peridot, wow, me sorprendiste. Yo sabía que podías comportarte. –Dijo Steven aprovechando su suerte, aunque en el fondo sabía que algo no andaba bien.- Solo quisiera preguntarte ¿A qué se debe todo esto?-

Peridot detuvo su innecesaria limpieza con el plumero y paso de Full Shot a Medium Shot.

-Por lo de ayer Steven.- Dijo alegre escondiendo el plumero en su espalda con cierto nerviosismo.

-Sí, pero, ¿Qué cosa?-

A Peridot se le fue la sonrisa lentamente al ver que su hermano no bromeaba.

-Lo de ayer, lo que me dijiste ayer.- Dijo gesticulando con ambas manos.

-Peri, hicimos varias cosas ayer.-

-Lo que me dijiste justo después de que me besaras la frente. ¡Uuuush! ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?-

-Aaah, lo del béisbol, ja, ja, si, ya…-

Para esto Peridot desapareció su vestido para quedar en su mezclilla y camiseta verde, el escenario regreso a su gran sillón.

-Ni te acordabas.- Dijo Molesta.

-No, mira, si me acordaba es que…-

-No es cierto, no te acordabas…- Dijo ella muy seria.

-No, es que mira, cuando me levanto yo…-

-Sí, cuando te levantas te olvidas hasta de que te tienes que lavar el… enorme trasero que tienes, ya me acordé.-

-Peridot, no te enojes,- Pero la pantalla se fue a negro mientras se escuchaba que murmuraban con bastante furia. –Y yo de pendeja…-

-¡Peridot!-

-¿Qué? Tú también dices groserías cuando estas de malas, te he escuchado.- Dijo sin aparecer en pantalla.

-Sí pero, tú no deberías. -

Entonces Peridot se manifestó en la pantalla en médium shot con lagrimillas en unos ojos muy molestos.

-¿Y por qué no debería? ¿Es porque soy un ser virtual? ¿Alguien que debe obedecer ciegamente? Pues déjame recordarte que ayer mismo me dijiste que soy el resultado de lo que he aprendido en estos años, que crecí como tú y que soy un ser vivo; así que soy una adolescente de 15 años que tiene perfecta conciencia cuando te dice "Chinga tu madre".-

Y Peridot se fue a negro dejando un letrero en pantalla que decía "No Molestar" dejando a un Stevn totalmente desconcertado.-

-¿Y ahora que hice?-

 _ **01000101 01101110 01100011 01100001 01100010 01110010 01101111 01101110 01100001 01100100 01100001**_

El camión escolar avanzaba con el ritmo intermitente típico de esas unidades. Sus paradas frecuentes provocaban que irremediablemente los pasajeros se movieran hacía adelante ante el súbito frenado, para luego regresar al respaldo cuando se reanudaba el viaje.

Steven viajaba sentado en una de las sillas del lado del conductor, solo. No se sentía bien.

La discusión con Peridot le había devuelto algo que, con la cotidianidad en la connivencia con ella, se le escurrió de la mente sin que se diera cuenta. Algo importante. Muy importante.

" _Steven, ella es un ser consiente y, ahora que tienes edad, te puedo decir que tiene capacidades enormes._

 _-Lo sé, mamá, mi hermana es el programa más avanzado que existe. -_

 _-No Steven, para entenderla tendrás de entrada que desechar la idea de que ella es un programa; o podrías llegar a confundirla. -_

 _-Mamá, yo sé que Peridot es un ser; solo dije "programa" pues porque, bueno…-_

 _-Lo se hijo, pero ahora que estas a cargo y que yo no podré estar deberás recordar eso más que nunca:_

 _Sí, es un Programa. Pero también es una joven, como tú."_

Steven se rascó la nuca mientras cerraba los ojos suspirando.

-Se puso histérica. No tenía por qué hablarme así. - Sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Por qué se lo tomó tan a pecho?-

"Ella es una joven"

Steven suspiro nuevamente y mientras el camión se detenía para recoger a un par de estudiantes más, el chico sacó su celular y lo abrió.

Aún seguía el letrero de "No Molestar". No lo desbloqueó, no quería invadir la privacidad que su hermana manifestaba.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar simplemente decirle con pesadez al teléfono: Tienes razón, fui un idiota.

La pantalla lentamente se pasó de negro a presentar a la joven virtual, sentada en su sillón amarillo, apoyada en un descansa brazo. No lo miraba. Hubo un lapso de silencio.

-Steven.- Sonó por fin en el arete del chico. –Yo…no debí haberte insultado. Yo solo…me enoje y…-

-Peridot.- Interrumpió el chico.- Mira yo, sé que… hace 4 meses que estamos, pues, juntos en esto sin que mamá esté para que nos regañe de vez en cuando. Tu sabes que antes de que, pues de que estuvieras a mi cargo, hablábamos realmente poco, solo en la casa y no compartíamos mucho. Las cosas eran diferentes a como son ahora.-

Peridot se hundió más en el sillón.

-Ahora vivimos prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos, estás en mi oído derecho y en mi celular. Vamos ya para 4 meses así.-

\- Y estás cansado de mi.-

-Claro que no. A lo que voy es que es muy normal que peleemos, es lo que las personas hacen cuando conviven, por lo cual- el chico suspiro- quiero pedirte una disculpa por no acordarme de que te prometí presentarte con mis amigos.-

Peridot le miró. Sonrió levemente. -Es solo -dijo ella- que es muy importante para mi Steven, yo, nunca he tratado con nadie que nos seas tú o mamá. Tú lo sabes. -

-Sí, lo sé. Y también me he dado cuenta en estos meses que no te conocía para nada.-

-A que te refieres. -

\- Ahora entiendo mucho mejor que eres mi hermana, y no solo mi hermana si no la menor.-

-Bueno, eso de ser hermanos…- Dijo la chica, pero Steven continuó. - Una niña de 14 años caprichosa, hablantina, bastante gritona…- Peridot frunció el ceño y dijo- Ibas tan bien. Y con lo de ser tu hermana…-

Steven seguía. –También eres mandona, inmadura…-

-¡En que momento esto dejo de ser una disculpa, guijarro! Tú también eres inmaduro. - Peridot se puso de pie señalando la pantalla.

-Ja, ja, es verdad. Y por eso debemos tratar de llevarnos. No está mamá, así que llevémonos bien ¿Si? Ya me disculpé, y ahora te preguntó ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto?, sé que es importante para ti pero sobre reaccionaste. -

Peridot volteó la mirada. –Por qué no me ibas a llevar ya. –

\- ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –

-No te acordabas, si no te digo me dejas en tu bolsillo todo el día como todos los días desde que estamos juntos. -

Y Steven tuvo que aceptar que era verdad. Se le había ido totalmente.

-Y…si, es verdad. Pero si te voy a llevar, es promesa. -

-Ya que te recordé me lo dices, pero bueno. Te falta tacto para tratar a las chicas. Y eso que yo soy una chica virtual.- y agregó -Ahora me debes todo un maratón que incluya Avangers: Era de Ultron, Ex Machina, Terminator y Matrix.-

-Paso, después de eso vas a querer conquistar el mundo. Además, yo no te obligue a usar ese traje de maid.-

-Pero bien que lo disfrutaste guarro. Incluso vi que se te paro en el cuarto. -

-¡Peridot! Eso no es cierto, no seas impúdica. -

-¿Qué? Te vi. - Le dijo con mirada retadora. - ¿Vas a decir que no? – Y transformó su ropa típica con una vestimenta maid más atrevida que la del cuarto, con medias negras y liguero, falda corta y un enorme escote, que lucio cerca de la pantalla mientras lo bajaba un poco con el pulgar.

-Per-ver-tido.- Le dijo.

A Steven se le subió todo el color de pronto y apartó la vista del celular de forma inmediata.

-Pe…pe…Peridot, cámbiate eso…-

-No sé de qué me hablas.-

El chico regreso la vista y la encontró vestida normal sentada en su sillón riendo.

-Apuesto a que se te paro de nuevo. - Le dijo y se acercó a la pantalla en un close up, mirando hacia abajo. Cabe mencionar que Steven cerró las piernas por instinto.

-¡Peri! Basta, además a mí no se me para con mi hermana…- Dijo queriendo defenderse.

-Jajajaja, ya pues. Con eso quedas perdonado. El tipo de atrás se te queda viendo bastante raro.-

Steven volteó y encontró a un hombre a tres filas atrás viéndolo con cierto asco.

Steven se hundió en su asiento. -Siempre me haces quedar como un sucio.-

-Eso te mereces por no recordar las cosas importantes de tu chica.-

-¿Mi chica? Eres mi hermana menor gritona y fastidiosa.- Y procedió a darle un poque en la nariz.-

Y Peridot se cayó de espaldas.

-¡Que haces bruto!- dijo poniéndose de pie y tallándose la nariz.- ¡Entiende que el touch es como mi piel! Si me pegas cuenta como violencia a la mujer.-

-Ja, ja, si como no, además eres una niña.-

-Hace un momento, cuando traía el vestido, no me veías así.-

Steven le miró sospechosamente.

-Peridot, ¿Acaso has estado viendo paginas sucias?

-Claro que no, mamá me dejo un código que no se va abrir hasta que tenga 18 años.-

-Como si no lo pudieras Hackear.-

-Y si, si puedo, pero si mamá te dijera que no puedes salir en una semana, ¿la desobedeces? -

Steven se quedó pasmado pensando un momento mientras veía a la chica en la pantalla.

-No, no lo haría. -

-Pues ni yo, y por los mismos motivos que tú. -

Él sonrió sintiendo una extraña calma en el pecho. -Eres más humana que yo.- Le dijo.

-Y que no se te olvide. -

Afuera, el camión se detuvo frente a la parada de la escuela.

-Ya llegamos.- Dijo él.

Peridot sonrió.

 _Por fin, mi primer día de escuela real._

 _En el mundo real._

 _ **01010000 01101100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01000010 01100001 01101100 01101100**_

 **¿Que les ha parecido? tengo la mala costumbre de meterme en minihistorias y avanzar de apoco la historia general. Veamos que pasa.**

 **Espero pronto avanzar mis otras historias. Se que será pronto.**

 **Saludos a esos buenos comentarios:**

viruz pirata: el problema de decir que es una chica extranjera es que va a estar con él todo el tiempo. Ni manera de decir que no tiene vida propia la chica extranjera xd

nikingk : La historia me gusta y me emociona. Es un tema que me apasiona mucho. (Fui fan de XJ9, y de toda relacion que involcre un ser que es una inteligencia artificial.)

profesorslendy : Espero que si :)

Soulinger : jeje, me gusta que las cortinillas sean alguna palabra o frase en codigo binario. :)

josmardata36 : Lo de original acepto que no del todo; pero quiero darle ese enfoque que siempre he querido. Y en efecto, hay un trasfondo bastante oscuro detrás de esta comedia. Saludos y gracias por comentar!

 _ **Nos vemos luego!**_

 _ **Lobo -Bohemio- Hibiky**_


	4. Play Ball

**Me tarde una infinidad. Aquí tienen la continuación.**

 **PERIDOT IA**

 **Play Ball**

* * *

 _ **01001101 01110101 01101110 01100100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01111000 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101111 01110010**_

"Como un visaje se dejaban ver las enormes y viejas pinturas en las paredes. Los interminables pasillos con sus pisos de color gris verdoso se extendían casi infinitamente. Estaba arrepentida totalmente de haber entrado a ese lugar de horror.

-Te dije que esto era una mala idea. - Exclamé para luego virar a la derecha y subir unas escaleras que encontramos. Todo en este lugar era tan repetitivo; ¿Por qué me tenías que traer aquí?

-¡Es tu culpa, Steven! ¡Sácame de este lugar! ¡Esa cosas tiene cientos de ojos!- Grité, cuando, al llegar al final de las escaleras tuvimos que correr de nuevo para bajarlas, esta vez perseguidos por una espantosa entidad de seis brazos y cientos de ojos.

-¡Peridot! ¡No tiene cientos de ojos!-

-¡Como si se los fuera a contar! ¡Tiene más de dos! ¡¿Con eso te basta?!- Te grité de respuesta cuando llegamos a la parte de abajo. Inmediatamente tomamos el camino a la izquierda.

Corrimos pasillo adentro hasta topar con tres puertas.

-¡¿Cuál?!- Preguntaste.

-¡La que sea, carajo! ¡Allí viene esa cosa! -

Abriste la de en medio, y se presentó de inmediato unas escaleras, pero esta vez para abajo.

-No estamos yendo más al fondo, ¡no vamos a salir de aquí nunca!-

-¡No tenemos opciones!-

-No me digas, genio…-

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a una especie de sótano. Había cajas y telarañas por doquier. Al fondo, una puerta de metal.

-¡Por allí.- Exclamé.

Ambos corrimos a todo lo que podíamos mientras escuchábamos al monstruo golpear la puerta cerrada escaleras arriba.

-¡Esa cosa nos va a comer! ¡Nos va a comeeer!-

Llegamos hasta la puerta, nos costó una barbaridad abrirla. Solo para encontrar un cuarto.

-Steven, no hay salida!- Grité despavorida mientras veía al monstruo de mil ojos bajar siniestramente, con sus horribles fauces se lanzó directamente hacía mi. -

-¡Voy a moriiiir!-

-Jamás!- Gritaste interponiéndote entre mí y la bestia, sacaste una especie de escudo color rosa, me tomaste de la cintura, y me besaste apasionadamente levantándome del suelo. Yo pasé mi mano por tu pecho, tu bajaste tu mano para acariciarme el…-"

-Peridot, en qué momento tu historia de terror se desvió a esto…

-Steven, es una maldita historia que estoy inventando, no puedes simplemente escuchar y darme tu opinión? -

-No es agradable que mi hermana me cuente al oído historias sexosas.

-No son sexosas!...bueno, aún, je, je, je.-

Además, carece de coherencia. ¿De dónde se supone saque un escudo rosa?-

-¿Sabes?- Dijo Peridot desde el arete comunicador.- Los seres humanos tienen algo llamado "imaginación" sería muy útil que lo utilizaras.-

-Pues como sea, tu historia carece de muchas cosas. -

-Tu careces de muchas cosas. - Respondió la chica.

-Como de una hermana cuerda.-

-Cuerda es la que te falta en el cu…!-

Cabe mencionar que Steven discutía con Peridot, mientras estaban en las bancas color madera del pequeño parque de beisbol. Había quedado de verse después de clases con varios de sus amigos. Muchos de ellos se mostraron bastante sorprendidos de que el chico, después de meses de poca y nada de comunicación, de pronto quisiera verlos.

-¡Te he dicho que no digas groserías! -

-¡Pues termina de oír mi historia! ¡Ya viene lo bueno! -

-¡Y donde se supone se metió el monstruo si tú y yo nos pusimos a toquetearnos delante de él!-

-¿Con quién hablas Steven?- Dijo una voz nasal. Steven pegó un respingo.

-Lars, ja, ja… hola. ¿Qué haciendo por aquí? -

-Tu nos citaste, ¿Recuerdas? Es increíble que revivieras el grupo después de tanto tiempo.- dijo el chico. Con lentitud tomó asiento. -Por cierto, ¿Con quién hablabas? Parecía que pelabas con el aire.-

Bueno, es algo que quería compartir con ustedes. -Dijo el pelinegro nervioso, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-Steven…espera…- Dijo Peridot un tanto desesperada.

 _ **01010101 01101110 01101111 01110011 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01110101 01110100 01101111 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01100001 01110010 01100100 01100101**_

-¡¿Que es tú que?!- Exclamo Lars.

-Que hice una Inteligencia Artificial, es como tipo "Siri". Tome algunos softwares coreanos, chinos y japoneses y le agregue detalles y, ¡wuala! Cree una super Siri.

-¿De que estas hablando? Nunca supe que fueras un programador. –

-Es por qué no tenías que saber.-

-Oooook…y, ¿me dejas verla?- pregunto el joven realmente sin creer ni una palabra.

-Pues ya vez. Mira.-

Y Steven sacó el celular de su bolsillo para extenderlo hacía Lars, el cual lo tomó y volteó a ver la pantalla por varios segundos.

-Peri- Dijo Steven con cierta fuerza.- Ya puedes saludar.-

Y la pantalla negra, relució en un brillante y total…color negro. Lars volteó a ver a Steven.

-¿Se supone que haga algo?-

-Peridot, sal ya.- Repitió nuevamente Steven pero la pantalla seguía en negro.

-¿Sabes Steven? Si quieres llamar la atención de la gente podrías hacer cosas más interesantes que en vez de fingir tener tecnología hecha por ti. Como por ejemplo hacer una fiesta en tu casa.-

Steven le quitó el celular a Lars.

-¿Peridot?- sacudió el teléfono.- Peridot ¿vas a salir?- dijo ya molesto. Lars comenzó a reír.

La pantalla se fue a Fade In con lentitud mostrando a una chica en médium shot (cabe mencionar que tenía una blusa verde pistache y una camisa de mezclilla manga larga recogida a los codos) miraba la pantalla bastante molesta.

-¿Por qué la primera persona con la que voy a interactuar tiene que ser el idiota de Lars?- Sonó en en el altavoz. A Steven casi se le cae al oírla. Lars dejó de reir. -¿Acaso tu celular me insulto?-

-Ja, ja, ja, creo que se descompuso. - Steven puso en modo silencioso el celular para luego abrir el teclado y comenzar a escribir.

"Steven: Que raios te pasa! No te había dicho que te comportaras como un robot?!

Peri-Jarvis XJL: No quiero hablar primero con Lars. Me cae mal.

Steven: Siri no elije con quien hablar!

Peri-Jarvis XJL: Si conociera a Lars, lo haría.

Steven: te dije que te comportaras robótica y lo primero que haces es insultar, eso no lo hacen las inteligencias de celular.

Peri-Jarvis XJL: …¿por que tiene que ser él?

Steven: Por que es el primero que llegó mal agradecida."

-Steven, me vas a mostrar tu inteligencia artificial o aceptaras que eres un mentiroso.-

-Dame un segundo Lars, es una falla técnica.-

"Steven: Lo vas a hacer o no?"

Peridot se quedó viendo con mucho fastidio desde la pantalla. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz tallándoselo para por fin decir al oído de Steven.

-Ya que. Pero no dejes que me toque. –

Steven: Bien. Nadie más te tocará.

Peri-Jarvis XJL: Así es como debe ser, amor, solo tú puedes tocarme.

Steven: Soy tu hermano.

Peridot: Detalles, detalles."

\- Bien, ya quedo. - Dijo Steven, y volteó el celular sin soltarlo, poniéndolo enfrente de un Lars que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y bien?.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Entonces la pantalla del celula, en un fade in, mostró nuevamente a Peridot en médium-shot.

Portaba sus lentes redondos, su cabello agarrado con un moño amarillo, su blusa verde y encima su chaqueta de mezclilla. De fondo solo aparecía una especie de campo verde.

-Hola, mi nombre es Peridot, Inteligencia Artificial, Universe, mucho gusto conocerte L..LL….Lr….Lars…- Finalizó la chica con dificultad.

-¡Oh por dios, si es hermosa!- he hizo a tocar la pantalla. Steven alejo el celular mientras Peridot pegaba un gritito.

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto el chico-

-Es que ella es…tímida. Tiene un programa de reconocimiento y por ahora eres un desconocido. -

-Ya veo, es como un tamagochi, va aprendiendo. -

"Steven, acaso el imbécil ese me dijo tamagochi?" Escuchó Steven en su oído.

-¡Hola chicos! – timbró una cantarina voz algunas bancas abajo.

-¡Jenny! ¡Kiki!- Saludo Steven.

-Hasta que te dejas ver, Universe. Creí que te caíamos mal.-

-No, para nada.- sonrió nervioso – es solo que estuve ocupado.-

-si, estuvo todo este tiempo haciendo un tamagochi.-

-¡Que no soy un tamagochi, intento de homo sapien!-

Las gemelas y Lars se quedaron viendo el celular de Steven. En la pantalla se veía una joven de piel clara y lentes haciendo un verdadero coraje.

-Steven…que es…-

-Ella es una Inteligencia Artificial que diseñé, es como SIRI pero mas avanzada y personalizada. - Apuro a explicar. – Su nombre es Peridot.-

-Hola Peri.- Saludaron las gemelas y fue entonces que, por fin, de la chica virtual fluyó una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- Contestó muy alegre agitando la mano mientras el fondo cambiaba a una especie de escenario con fuegos artificiales.

-Por fin saludando personas que valen la pena.-

-Oye Steven, ¿Te hice algo?, tu celular se la ha pasado insultándome. -

-Es que ella es… un poco impulsiva. –

-¿Tu la hiciste Steven?- Preguntó kiki.

-Pues si, je, je.-

-¿Y busca cosas y da respuestas?-

-¿Saben? No necesitan hablar con Steven sobre mí, me lo pueden preguntar directamente.-

-Oh! Lo siento Peri, no quería hacerte sentir mal.- expreso Jenny.

-¿Te acabas de disculpar con la Inteligencia Artificial?- Dijo Lars.

-Me llamo Peridot, y gracias Jenny. Bien, repito, mi nombre es Peridot, Inteligencia Artificial, Universe, vivo con Steven desde que fui creada, tengo una memoria lógica que me da cierta autonomía, en pocas palabras, tengo criterio y libre albedrio. Tengo 16 años. Y soy la actual novia de Steven.-

-No es mi novia.-

Lars no se aguantaba la risa.

-Meeeen te fabricaste una novia ja, ja, ja, ja…-

-Que linda que eres- Dijo Kiki tomando el celular sin prestarle atención a Lars.

-Gracias, Jenny.-

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?-

-Lo escuché cuando llegaron.-

-Wow, impresionante. ¿Y si eres la novia de Steven?- Preguntó solo para hacerle carrilla al chico.

-El no quiere. Dice que somos hermanos solo porque a los dos nos hicieron en un laboratorio.-

-Naaadie quiere escuchar eso Peridot.- Dijo el chico tomando el celular para meterlo al bolsillo de su camisa, solo se asomaba la parte de la cámara.. – Bueno, ¿Quién tiene hambre?-

-Oye, Peridot- Exclamó Lars.- Entonces siempre estás con Steven, ¿Le has visto desnudo?-

-¿Por que quieres saber, pervertido? Si esas cosas te gustan te puedo enviar fotos de su pene.-

-¡Peridot!- Exclamo el chico mientras kiki y Jenny estallaban en risas.

\- Ja, ja, ja te jodió, Lars.-

-Peri, ja, ja, ¿Y si tienes fotos del pene de Steven?-

-Chicas, ¿Podrían cambiar de tema?- Dijo Steven, pero desde el bolsillo de la camisa se escuchó claramente:

-¿En reposo o en erección?- Y nuevamente estallaron en risas.

Steven, fastidiado, sacó el celular y lo prendió para ver a una Peridot que silbaba de un lado a otro.

-Ya mejor me calmo chicos por que si no don gruñón me desconecta. -

-La verdad es increíble Steven, pareciera como si estuviera viva. Habla con total soltura.- dijo Jenny.

-¿Cual es el alboroto? – Preguntó de pronto, un chico albino y otro de lentes.

 _ **01110110 01101001 01100100 01100001 00100000 01111001 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100101**_

-No tenias por que ser tan grosera con Lars.-

-El me dijo tamagochi. Eso es un insulto grave par alguien como yo.- Dijo Peridot quien estaba en la pantalla de la sala sentada en un sillón café, en una especie de cubículo con libros y una chimenea.

-Puede ser un idiota pero, no es mala gente. Bueno y como te cayeron los demás. -

-Son muy agradables, especialmente las gemelas. Como me gustaría…- Y la mirada de la chica se torno triste.

-¿Pasa algo Peri?-

-No, no es nada.-

-Te conozco, ¿Que paso?- Preguntó suavemente.

-Una estúpida fantasía, es todo…-

El se le quedo viendo, ella lo notó.

-Pensé en… que debe ser genial tener una salida solo de chicas. A pasear o algo. Cosas que hacen los que están vivos.-

-Peridot…-

-Si, ya lo sé. Es solo, que lo pienso mucho, voy a descansar ¿sale? Nos vemos al rato.

Y la pantalla de fue a fade out.

 _ **01110011 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01110100 01101111 01110011**_

Dentro de un laboratorio, bastante lejos de Steven y Peridot, una mujer delgada y alta, de cabello esponjoso, escribía con prisa una carta.

-No puedo usar tecnología y esta es la forma mas segura.- Pensaba.

Terminó la carta y la firmó.

-No dejes que la encuentren, hijo.-

* * *

 **Tenemos continuación. Se viene lo denso de esta historia, espero yo un par de capítulos mas y san se acabó. Aprovecho para hacer el comercial y se pasen a dar una vuelta a mi nuevo libro: Una de Louds. Quizá haya cosas allí que les gusten.**

 **Un saludo a los buenos chicos que leen y comentan.**

 **lOBO hIBIKY**


End file.
